1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a domestic cooking appliance with a controllable exhaust venting system that enhances cooking and cleaning functions.
2. Prior Art
Odours, carbon monoxide and smoke are typical undesirable by-products of all ovens and particularly during the self clean cycle of self clean ovens. Experimental results indicate there is a linear relationship between the three with smoke and odour, more open to individual interpretation Carbon monoxide has a definite and tangible measure, for which performance can be gauged.
The use of pyrolytic oxidation units is well known during self cleaning mode of self-clean ovens. During cooking and in particular broiling, smoke and other by products are also produced. It would be desirable to provide a venting system that improves the pyrolytic oxidation and removes smoke and other by products during cooking by reducing the output of carbon monoxide.